1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine for vehicle, such as an AC generator for vehicle mounted on a vehicle or the like, and more particularly, to a structure of constituent components thereof.
2. Background Art
Insert nuts to bury metal nuts in screw attachment portions are used for resin molded articles forming automobile components. As a configuration example of a component using the insert nut in the related art, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a nut is placed on a bottom surface side of an exposed portion of an external connection electrode plate and the nut together with the external connection electrode plate is buried into a resin (for example, PPS) case by transfer molding.
The resin molded articles in the related art are manufactured as is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. That is, a cylindrical pin having a diameter slightly smaller than a diameter of a screw hole of a nut is provided to a tip end of a convex portion of a lower die and the nut to be inserted is placed so as to encircle the pin. A length of the pin is set to a length long enough to slightly protrude from an end face of the nut in a state where the nut encircles the pin. The convex portion of the lower die serves as a portion on which to mount the nut. The convex portion has a cylindrical base portion having a diameter larger than the diameter of the screw hole of the nut and smaller than an outside diameter of the nut. Then, by closing an upper die and the lower die, the nut is fixed as it is sandwiched between the cylindrical base portion and the external connection electrode plate. In this state, molten resin is poured into the dies and resin encapsulation is completed. A resin molded article provided with an insert nut is thus manufactured.
The resin molded article manufactured as above eliminates a need to fix a nut using a tool when a bolt is fastened because the nut is inserted into the resin and therefore makes it easier to fasten a bolt.